Dunkan Bulk
Dunkan Bulk - jeden z głównych bohaterów serii klocków LEGO Hero Factory; Bohater-Robot, członek Drużyny Alfa 1. Charakterystyka Dunkan Bulk był jednym z najbardziej wytrzymałych i najsilniejszych Bohaterów w historii. Znajomi traktowali Bulka jak chodzące narzędzie destrukcji. Nie było tajemnicą, że Bulk miał więcej siły niż rozumu, ale był prawdziwym Bohaterem i w razie potrzeby potrafił siłowo pokonać każde niebezpieczeństwo. Bulk mógł przyjąć uderzenie, które powaliłoby drzewo, i spokojnie kontynuować ładowanie. Uważał, że to z powodu jego przymiotów Bohatera, ale jego przyjaciele sądzą, że to z powodu grubej czaszki i uporu, który nie pozwalał mu się zatrzymać się i poczuć bólu. Heros był zawsze gotowy do następnej, nawet najniebezpieczniejszej misji. Broń i narzędzia Dunkan Bulk w wersji 1.0 używał Miotacza Metalowych Kul, dzięki któremu mógł strzelać metalowymi kulami oraz walczyć wręcz. Jednak na misję złapania Vapoura został dodatkowo wyposażony w Karabin Gromu Dźwiękowego , plecak odrzutowy i aparat oddechowy. W wersji 3.0 heros korzystał z ostrych Pazurów Wilka, dzięki którym mógł poradzić sobie w gęstej dżungli. Podczas Wielkiej Ucieczki Bulk nosił potężną Wyrzutnię Rakiet, mogącą wyrządzić poważne szkody, a także standardowy Karabin Plazmowy. Posiadał także Kajdanki Bohatera. W wersji Brain Attack został wyposażony w niebezpieczne Laserowe Wiertło oraz bardzo wytrzymałą Tarczę Antyudarową. Dostał także Pancerny Wizjer z wyświetlaczem optycznym i zatrzaski blokujące jego Rdzeń Bohatera. Został także unowocześniony o nowe, silne ramię model ZX-79. Życiorys Wczesne życie Dunkan Bulk został stworzony w Wieży Montażowej. Wkrótce został przydzielony do pierwszego funkcjonującego oddziału herosów - Drużyny Alfa 1. Nowy dowódca drużyny - Thresher - przedstawił sobie Dunkana Bulka, Prestona Stormera, Jimiego Stringera i Von Nessa. Po jakimś czasie Bulka i Stringera wysłano na misję, podczas której miał za zadanie powstrzymać złoczyńców przed kradzieżą metali szlachetnych z muzeum na planecie Sigma Pi III. Łotrami, którzy dopuścili się kradzieży byli Toxic Reapa oraz Jawblade. Bulk wziął na siebie pierwszego przestępcę, którego szybko pokonał i aresztował. Natomiast Stringer zmagał się z drugim kryminalistą, lecz temu udało się zbiec. Po tym na krótki czas herosi wrócili do Fabryki. Niedługo po tym Bulk i Von Ness zostali przydzieleni do misji pilnowania jednego z konwoju statków kosmicznych. Po misji Bohaterowie zastali w Hero Factory przeprogramowanego XT4, który myślał, ze jest jednym z herosów. Robot wkrótce unieszkodliwił system bezpieczeństwa Wieży i skradł jeden z Drop Shipów. XT4 poleciał nim na Asteroidę J-54, gdzie wypuścił z tamtejszego więzienia Voltixa i Toxic Reapę. Bulk i Von Ness wylądowali drugim statkiem na asteroidzie, natomiast Stormer i Stringer zajęli się podejrzaną fregatą kosmiczną. Heros razem z Von Nessem próbował powstrzymać uciekinierów, jednak XT4 zniszczył panel bezpieczeństwa i uwolnił wszystkich przestępców. Podczas gdy Von Ness wszedł na dach, aby zająć się Voltixem, Toxic Reapą i XT4, Dunkan Bulk został na dole i starł się z hordami więźniów oraz zabezpieczył wyrwę w ścianie więzienia. Wkrótce herosi odkryli, że ich Drop Ship został sabotowany przez jednego ze zbiegłych przestępców. Po jakimś czasie przyleciał po nich i po mocno uszkodzonych przez eksplozję statku Stringera i Stormera lider oddziału. Zabrał ich następnie do Fabryki Bohaterów. Niedługo po tym menedżer misji Nathaniel Zib oraz Thresher przekazali im wiadomość o zamiarze zamknięcia Hero Factory przez Akiyamę Makuro . Decyzja ta była spowodowana licznymi szkodami podczas misji herosów oraz zbiegłymi z więzienia na Asteroidzie J-54. Bulk, Striger i Von Ness zostali wkrótce wysłani do Makuro Industries, aby sprawować ochronę nad zakładami. Tuż przed tym Stormer dał im małe komunikatory. Wkrótce po tym Wieża Montażowa została zaatakowana przez organizację przestępczą zwaną Legionem Ciemności. Trójka herosów szybko wróciła na wiadomość o tym i wspólnymi siłami pokonali nikczemnego Black Phantoma i jego sługusów. Większa część członków Legionu została aresztowana. Niedługo po tym Fabryka Bohaterów wznowiła działalność. Podczas misji w New Stellac Von Ness zdezerterował, natomiast tuż po tym Thresher odszedł z Drużyny Alfa 1. Wtedy jedynymi członkami oddziału stali się Dunkan Bulk, Jimi Stringer i Preston Stormer. Po pewnym czasie herosi zostali wysłani na Misję: Zniknięcie Almaak IV, w odpowiedzi na wezwanie z Almaak V . Stringer odkrył wtedy, że planeta Almaak IV została jedynie sprytnie zamaskowana przez urzędników Almaak V, którzy chcieli wywołać wojnę z innymi światami. Jedną z kolejnych misji Bulka było wyśledzenie złodzieja na pewnej planecie zamieszkanej przez dosyć nietypową klasę robotów. Wkrótce heros odkrył, że przestępcą, który ukradł fragment broni Doom Box ze skarbca był Core Hunter. Bohater znalazł go w miejskiej elektrowni. Okazało się jednak, że była to pułapka zastawiona przez złoczyńcę. Bulk stoczył z nim walkę, lecz został pochwycony w metalową sieć przez łotra. Bohaterowi udało się uwolnić. Po tym przewrócił prądnicę, na której akurat stał kryminalista. Core Hunter dał wtedy herosowi ultimatum - albo Bohater złapie go, albo pracownicy elektrowni zginą. Bulk postanowił uratować personel, co dało złoczyńcy czas na ucieczkę. Po jakimś czasie Hero Factory zostało zaatakowane przez Corneliusa Zo , który nasłał swoją armię wielkich Tygrysich Mrówek na miasto Makuhero. Bulk jednak użył specjalnego czołgu Fabryki Bohaterów, Crushera, do przepędzenia stworzeń. Gang Von Nebuli Misja na Merak 9 Pewnego dnia stację wydobywczą na Merak 9 zaatakowało dwóch poszukiwanych złoczyńców: XPlode oraz jego podwładny Rotor. Drużyna Alfa 1 razem z Williamem Furno została wysłana, aby zapobiec kradzieży wydobywanych tam materiałów wybuchowych. Kiedy ich Drop Ship znalazł się nad stacją wydobywczą, Bulk, Stormer i Stringer spuścili się na linach ze statku, podczas gdy Furno w nim pozostał. Tuż po tym zostali zaatakowani z powietrza przez Rotora. Bulk chciał schować się za kontenerem z materiałami wybuchowymi, jednak Stringer odradził mu to. Wkrótce pojawił się XPlode, z którym stanął do walki Stormer. W tym czasie Bulk i Stringer zajęli się drugim łotrem. Po niedługim czasie musieli się wycofać się do jednego z szybów górniczych, ponieważ Stringer został trafiony. Jednak szybko powrócili do walki z przestępcami. Po krótkiej walce, XPlode uciekł zostawiając Rotora. Furno miał zakuć go w kajdanki. Bulk asekurował go wtedy i pilnował, aby złoczyńca nie uciekł. Kiedy już prawie rekrutowi się to udało, łotr wyciągnął mniejszą wersję Miotacza meteorów i wypalił z niego. Jeden z pocisków nieomal trafił Bulka i Stringera. Pomimo usilnych starań i ognia w stronę Rotora, przestępcy udało się uciec. Jednak wkrótce Rotor został aresztowany przez Furno na Lemus 2. Po tym Bulk i Stringer polecieli na rzeczoną planetę, aby uprzątnąć zniszczenia po walce z kryminalistami. W bliżej nieznanym momencie Bulk został wysłany na odległa planetę, aby złapać brutalnego Vapoura. Został wcześniej odpowiednio wyposażony i wkrótce stanął do walki z kryminalistą. Starcie odbyło się w mieście, a na pomoc herosowi przybył Furno na swoim Furno Bike'u oraz Drop Ship. Nie wiemy jednak, jak zakończyła się ta bitwa. Walka z Corroderem Podczas sprzątania zniszczeń na Lemus 2 Bulk i Stringer zostali poinformowani o ataku na planetoidę Tantalus 5. Wkrótce zostali tam wysłani razem z młodymi rekrutami: Markiem Surgem i Natalie Breez. Tam okazało się, że budowę zakładu karnego 1331 zaatakował niebezpieczny Corroder. Breez zajęła się ewakuacją, natomiast pozostali herosi rozpoczęli walkę z nim, jednak podczas bitwy strzelił w linę podtrzymującą stalowe belki, pod którymi stał Surge. Bulk chcąc uratować rekruta popchnął go tym samym samemu zostając przygniecionym przez ciężkie belki, lecz udało mu się przeżyć. Stringer i Surge próbowali mu pomóc, jednak bez skutku. W tej sytuacji Stringer postanowił grać na czas i odwrócić uwagę złoczyńcy, podczas gdy Surge został z Bulkiem. Po niedługim czasie zostali zmuszeni do użycia Ogniwa Bohaterów - dzięki temu urządzeniu zapewnili sobie pole ochronne, które czerpało energię z ich Rdzeni. Na pomoc herosom szybko przybył William Furno, który stoczył walkę z Corroderem. Po niedługim czasie z powrotem przyleciała Breez, co zmusiło złoczyńcę do odwrotu. Dzięki generatorowi antygrawitacyjnemu, który przywiozła ze sobą Bohaterka, Bulk został uwolniony spod stosu belek. Po tym wszyscy wrócili do Wieży Montażowej, a Bulk przeszedł doładowanie Rdzenia. Zib twierdził, że jeszcze chwila, a heros potrzebowałby jego przeszczepu. Na szczęście, Bulk wrócił po tym do normy i mógł dalej uczestniczyć w misjach. Zainfekowany Stormer Pewnego dnia dowódca Drużyny Alfa 1, Preston Stormer, powrócił razem z Furno, Breez i Surgem z misji w mieście Mekron. Tam został trafiony przez Meltdowna. Bulk i Stringer martwili się o jego stan. Wkrótce okazało się, że został zainfekowany nanobotami, przez co stał się agresywny i destruktywny. Cisnął Quadalem w Bohaterów, a następnie próbował uciec. Bulk, Stringer i Furno próbowali go powstrzymać, lecz podczas starcia lider ich oddziału zepchnął Bulka z jednej ze struktur w Wieży Montażowej. Przed upadkiem uratowała go jednak pozostała dwójka herosów. Podczas poszukiwań Stormera, Bohater został wraz z Furno w Hero Factory, lecz kiedy dowiedzieli się, że istnieje możliwość sporządzenia antidotum - antynanobotów, Bulk od razu poleciał ze Stringerem, Surgem i Breez na Lunar Tratix po składnik antidotum. Podczas poszukiwań na księżycu natknęli się na ogromnego Gadobota, który był bliski z od zjedzenia Surge'a. Breez jednak porozumiała się ze zwierzęciem i ocaliła go. Następnie znaleźli i wykopali niezbędny minerał i powrócili do miasta Makuhero. Tam czekał na nich Furno wraz ze złapanym przez niego Stormerem. Podano mu następnie antidotum, które uleczyło go. Bitwa w New Stellac Dunkan Bulk razem z Prestonem Stormerem i Jimi Stringerem został po jakimś czasie wysłany do New Stellac City, prawdopodobnie w odpowiedzi na tajemniczą wyrwę w niedaleko pomnika. Wkrótce po przybyciu Bohaterów, przyleciała dwójka groźnych przestępców: przebiegły Corroder oraz niewiarygodnie silny Thunder. Wywiązała się walka pomiędzy Bohaterami, a złoczyńcami. Bulk i Stringer wspulnie zaatakowali Corrodera, lecz po tym drugi przestępca otworzył ogień ze swojego Działa Pyłu Mgławicowego. Dwójkę herosów ocalił przed pociskiem mgławicowym ich dowódca. Niedługo po tym do pomocy Drużynie Alfa 1 przybyło troje rekrutów - Surge, Furno i Breez. Oni także zostali zaatakowani przez Thundera i Corrodera. Tuż po tym do złoczyńców dołączyli jeszcze Meltdown oraz XPlode. Bulk, Stormer i Stringer uratowali młodych Bohaterów przed ogniem z broni kryminalistów. Jednak nagle na niebie powstał czarny wir, który wessał w większość wyposażenia herosów. Okazało się, że zrobił to dawny ich towarzysz - Von Ness, obecnie Von Nebula. Stormer z Furno wskoczyli do czarnej dziury, aby pokonać zdrajcę, natomiast reszta oddziału, w tym Bulk, zostali, aby stawić czoła reszcie członków Gangu Von Nebuli. Kiedy skończyła im się amunicja, pokonali większość, oprócz XPlode'a. Następnie za pomocą rozdzielaczy cząsteczkowych uniknęli eksplodujących kolców złoczyńcy. Po tym Bulk i Stringer związali łotrów metalową belką. Po niedługim czasie z czarnej dziury zwycięsko powrócili Stormer i Furno. Cała Drużyna poleciała do Makuhero, gdzie przeprowadziła z nimi wywiad Daniella Capricorn. Po udanej misji Stormera, Breez, Furno i Surge'a - Misji: Próba Ognia - Dunkan Bulk został unowocześniony do lepszej wersji - 2.0. Dzika Planeta Podczas gry w Robopiłkę, po Bulka, Stringer, Nexa i Furno przyszedł Stormer z wiadomością o kolejnym niebezpieczeństwie. Pod dotarciu do Centrum Kontroli Misji, Nathaniel Zib wyjaśnił im, że chodzi o młodego Daniela Rockę, który zaginął na planecie Quatros. Po tym Bulk oraz reszta oddziału zostali wyposażeni w nową broń i zbroje w wersji 3.0. Następnie wyruszyli Drop Shipem w stronę Quatros. Kiedy lecieli, heros zajmował się studiowaniem parametrów Quatros. Kiedy już wylądowali, szybko odnaleźli Rockę, doładowali mu Rdzeń i odpowiednio wyposażyli. Po tym udali się na poszukiwania Witch Doctora - przestępcy, który nielegalnie wydobywał Quaza, dosłownie zabijając przy tym planetę. Podczas przemierzania dżungli natrafili na stary teleporter. Bohaterowie podzielili się na dwa zespoły: Bulk, Stormer i Rocka wykorzystali teleporter, natomiast Stringer, Furno i Nex poszli piechotą. Oddział Bulka szybko znalazł się w pobliżu świątyni - miejsca, w którym przebywał Witch Doctor. Herosi odkryli jednak, że znacznie się pomniejszyli na skutek oddziaływania teleportera. Po uporaniu się z Fangzami pod kontrolą złoczyńcy, Bulk i Rocka wpadli w pułapkę Witch Doctora, który schwytał dwójkę Bohaterów do pojemnika na Quaza. Jednak do świątyni po niedługim czasie przybyła reszta oddziały, która zajęła się walką z Witch Doctorem oraz zwierzętami zniewolonymi przez niego. Bulk i Rocka zostali uwolnieni i razem ze Stormerem szybko powiększeni, dzięki kolejnemu uruchomieniu teleportera. Po tym dowódca oddziału oraz Rocka w wersji XL pokonali Witch Doctora, odbierając mu jeggo berło i niszcząc je następnie. Bulk pomógł Furno, który nie mógł dosięgnąć odlatującego statku z ładunkiem Quaza - pomógł mu się wybić. Dzięki temu minerał trafił z powrotem do świątyni, a planeta odżyła. Po zakończonej misji Bulk i reszta Drużyny Alfa 1 razem z aresztowanym Witch Doctroerm powróciła do Makuhero City. Wielka Ucieczka Kiedy wybuchła Wielka Ucieczka z Aresztu dla Złoczyńców, którą zapoczątkował Voltix, Dunkan Bulk został wyznaczona do złapania niebezpiecznego Core Huntera. W tym celu dozbrojono go i wyposażono w Kajdanki Bohatera. Bulk początkowo ścigał złoczyńcę w mieście Makuhero, lecz później poleciał za nim na Tansari VI, gdzie Core Hunter spróbował zaatakować Stringera. Heros bezpiecznie powrócił do Hero Factory, jednak dalsze próby schwytania Core Huntera zakończyły się niepowodzeniem, więc powrócił do Wieży Montażowej. Bulk postanowił potrenować w Sferze Treningowej razem z Furno i Surgem. Jednak oprogramowanie sfery oszalało i trójka Bohaterów została uwięziona. Bulk rzucił Surgem w wyłącznik, co zakończyło symulację i pozwoliło im się wydostać. Tuż po tym Stormer zwołał całą Drużynę Alfa 1, ponieważ wszczęto alarm Delta-Czerwony. Okazało się, że Core Hunter próbuje skompletować wszystkie trzy części potężnej broni zwanej Pudłem Zagłady. Herosi przestudiowali trzy zapisy z misji Bohaterów przeciw Core Hunterowi, w tym dawną misję Bulka. Następnie podzielili się na mniejsze oddziały. Bulk i Breez polecieli na przestępczą planetę i udając przemytników, przekonali Geba, by ten zaprowadził ich do skarbca, w którym Core Hunter ukrył fragment Pudła. Wtedy zjawił się Core Hunter, który za pomocą urządzenia antygrawitacyjnego wysłał Geba na orbitę i zabrał część broni. Bulk wystrzelił w kierunku złoczyńcy rakiety ze swojej wyrzutni, lecz Arctur ocalił przestępcę. Podczas pościgu za złoczyńcą, Core Hunter zniknął, więc Bulk i Breez polecieli do lokalizacji Stringera i Surge'a. Tam też spotkali Furno i Stormera. Podczas kolejnej konfrontacji z Core Hunterem, łotr został przeniesiony przez Arctura w miejsce stworzenia Pudła Zagłady, ponieważ tylko tam można było je uruchomić. Po tym Arctur wyjaśnił herosom, że zamierza wykorzystać Usuwacz Rdzeni Core Huntera do pobrania energii Pudła. Kiedy Bohaterowie znaleźli się już na planecie, na której stworzono Pudło, udali się w miejsce pobytu Core Huntera. Spotkali tam Rockę, a Stormer sprowokował złoczyńcę, by ten uruchomił Pudło Zgłady. W wyniku jego działań, Arctur został śmiertelnie raniony przez łotra. Po tym Breez wykorzystała Usuwacz Rdzeni, by pobrać energię broni, jednak Core Hunter użyl tej energii, by unieszkodliwić wszystkich Bohaterów. Złoczyńca został pokonany dzięki odwadze i lojalności Surge'a, który nie przystał na propozycję Core Huntera przyłączenia się do niego i wykorzystał moc przestępcy przeciwko niemu, co spowodowało, że Core Hunter dosłownie zapadł się w sobie. Bulk i inni Bohaterowie z Drużyny Alfa 1 powrócili razem z Pudłem Zagłady do Hero Factory. Jakiś czas później Bulk znalazł Furno usiłującego zobaczyć zabezpieczony plik dotyczący starej misji przeciwko Legionowi Ciemności. Heros opowiedział historię pokonania Black Phantoma i jego podwładnych młodemu Bohaterowi. Stormer usłyszał to, jednak zdecydował się nie karać Bulka za ujawnienie treści pliku i upomniał go, że na razie muszą skoncentrować się na łapaniu zbiegłych przestępców. Atak Mózgów Atak na Makuhero Pewnego dnia Bulk razem z resztą swojego oddziału wziął udział w uroczystościach w Makuhero. Podobnie jak inni herosi bawił się i spędzał czas z mieszkańcami metropolii. Jednak Furno dostał wiadomość o nowym zagrożeniu, więc Bohaterowie czym prędzej pobiegli do Wieży Montażowej. Tam Zib wyjaśnił im, że miasto Makuhero jest atakowane przez zmutowane stworzenia kontrolowane przez Mózgi. Następnie Bohaterowie zostali wyposażeni w nową broń i pancerze, po czym ruszyli na ulice miasta, by stawić czoła przeciwnikom. Po męczących starciach z mutantami takimi jak Scarox, Pyrox, Ogrum, czy Frost Beast, Bulkowi udało się powalić jednego z Bruizerów. Heros odkrył wtedy, że Mózgi bezpiecznie opuszczają ciała żywicieli po uderzeniu w ich czerwone wyrostki. Następnie uwolnił on Bruizera spod kontroli pasożyta i przekazał tę informację innym Bohaterom. Herosi zaczęli dzięki jego odkryciu oswobadzać inne bestie, lecz nagle zjawił się ogromny mutant, Dragon Bolt. Ostrzelał on Bohaterów gradem kul energetycznych, a następnie poleciał do w kierunku Wieży Montażowej. Bulk, Stormer, Furno, Breez, Evo i Rokca pobiegli za smokiem, lecz kiedy dotarli do budynku Fabryki okazało się, że Surge także został zainfekowani i stworzył własną armię pustych Bohaterów. Po walce z robotami Surge został oswobodzony spod kontroli Mózgu, a Rocka uporał się z Dragon Boltem. Po tym Bulk i reszta Drużyny Alfa udała się do miasta, aby pomóc mieszkańcom i posprzątać zniszczenia. Kurs Kolizyjny Wkrótce w Hero Factory uruchomił się alarm ostrzegający o statku kosmicznym pędzącym w stronę Wieży Montażowej. Statkiem tym była fregata patrolowa Valiant przewożąca spore ilości ładunków wybuchowych. Aby go zatrzymać wysłano Breez i Rockę, jednak pomimo ich działań statek dalej zmierzał w stronę Planety Makuhero. Na pokład wyruszył też Stormer, jednak Bulk i Furno nie wierzyli w powodzenie misji jego misji. Bulk przejął dowodzenie i nakazał wysłanie Drop Shipów w celu zniszczenia Valiantu. Następnie przekazał dowództwo Furno, a sam udał się do swojej kwatery, by złożyć wypowiedzenie - nie chciał służyć w Hero Factory, wiedząc, że także z jego winy zginęła trójka jego przyjaciół. Jednak Furno odwiódł go od tego pomysłu i zaproponował, żeby za pomocą Drop Shipów odholować fregatę. Po tym Bulk i Furno wsiedli do statku i razem z Nathanem Evo wyruszył w stronę Valiantu. Jednak statek otworzył ogień do pojazdów Bohaterów. Ostatecznie Bulkowi i Furno udało się dostać na pokład fregaty patrolowej, gdzie okazało się, że kontrolę nad umysłami załogi przejęły pasożytnicze Mózgi, na czele z dowódcą roju kontrolującym Kircha. Stormer skierował Valiant na słońce, co zmusiło Mózgi do odwrotu (porzuciły swoich żywicieli i rzuciły się w przestrzeń kosmiczną). Jednak statek wymknął się spod kontroli, więc herosi wysadzili materiały wybuchowe niedaleko statku, w wyniku czego ten zmienił swój kierunek. Po powrocie do Fabryki Bohaterów, Stormer odrzucił rezygnację Bulka i stwierdził, że ostatnie wydarzenia mogą być ledwie początkiem Ataku Mózgów. Szał Robotów Niedługo po przejęciu przez Mózgi statku Valiant, Furno dostał wezwanie o pomoc od Jimiego Stringera, który przebywał na Tranquis VII. Bulk i Furno zostali dozbrojeni, a następnie zasiedli za sterami prototypowego Drop Shipa i wyruszyli na pomoc Stringerowi. Bulk włączył system maskujący statku tak, by ten wglądał jak statek transportowy. Bohaterowie zostali jednak zaatakowani przez piratów i zostali zmuszeni do ukrycia się na księżycu. Wkrótce wrócili do kontynuacji swojej misji i wylądowali na Tranquis VII. Następnie udali się do stołecznego miasta Tranquis. Kiedy już dotarli do stolicy herosi spostrzegli, że jest ona opustoszała. Zobaczyli jednak pewnego robota i pobiegli za nim. Nie udało im się go jednak dogodzić. Po tym włamali się do pomieszczenia, w którym przebywały roboty strażnicze. Te zaatakowały Bohaterów, lecz herosom udało się je unieszkodliwić. Następnie Bulk i Furno ukryli się na dachu jednego z budynków, który jednak został otoczony przez roboty. Furno wpadł na pomysł, by uciec do innego budynku, lecz po przedostaniu się do innej budowli zastali w niej zainfekowanego przez Mózg Stringera. Dwójkę herosów uratował przed nim Karter oraz jego roboty ochronne. Po tym zabrał Bohaterów do tajnego kompleksu laboratoryjnego i wyjaśnił, że planeta Tranquis VII została zaatakowana przez Mózgi, a on i jego współpracownik Dumacc pracują nad Projektem Sunstorm. Karter wyjaśnił im też, że mieszkańcy planety zyskali częściową odporność na działanie pasożytów w wyniku katastrofy ekologicznej. Jednak po tym naukowiec wtrącił ich do celi. Aby się z niej wydostać, Bulk symulował swoją śmierć, co przyniosło oczekiwany efekt - drzwi otworzyły się. Wtedy Dumacc poprosił herosów, by pomogli mu uratować laboratorium przed Mózgami. Bohaterowie dowiedzieli się też, że katastrofę ekologiczną spowodowała broń, nad którą Dumacc i Karter razem pracowali. Kiedy Furno wyruszył, by uwolnić Stringera spod kontroli pasożyta, Bulk razem z Karterem przystąpili do obrony bazy naukowców. Po niedługim czasie przyleciał do nich prototypowy Drop Ship, kierowany zdalnie przez Stormera. Bulk i Karter przebili się za jego pomocą do laboratorium i zobaczyli wtedy zainfekowanego Dumacca. Bulk zapobiegł uruchomieniu przez niego Projektu Sunstorm. Furno udało się oswobodzić ich przyjaciela, a niedługo po tym na planetę przybyli inni Bohaterowie oraz Nathaniel Zib. Jednak w laboratorium Bulk zobaczył, że Zib został znokautowany przez Kartera, który rzucił się na herosa z nożem. Bohater aresztował Kartera i wkrótce razem z innymi powrócił do Hero Factory. Wtedy zapewnił też Furno, że będą walczyć z Mózgami bez względu na to, ile ich to będzie kosztować. Lustrzany Świat Po tym, jak któryś raz z kolei Evo przeskanował Bulka w punkcie bezpieczeństwa, heros udał się na spotkanie ze Stormerem, Furno i Breez. Zgromadzenie to dotyczyło potężnego generatora, który miał zasilić Rdzenie Bohaterów z nowego źródła energii. Czwórka Bohaterów miała uczestniczyć w testach urządzeniach i chronić je. Jednak generator został sabotowany, a herosi w wyniku eksplozji przenieśli się do równoległego wymiaru. Nie przypominał on poprzedniego, bo chociaż obudzili się w miejscu, gdzie położona była Wieża Montażowa, to jednak jej tam nie było. Stormer postanowił sprawdzić, co się tam dzieje na Uniwersytecie Makuhero, lecz na miejscu okazało się, że nazwę zmieniono na Uniwersytet Von Nebuli. Za pomocą Histotronu dowódca Drużyny Alfa 1 dowiedział się, co się tu stało. Okazało się, że w świecie tym nie istnieje Fabryka Bohaterów, a rządzi tam Cytadela z Von Nebulą na czele, która wspierała przestępczość. Bulk oraz inni Bohaterowie zaczęli więc ubiegać złoczyńców takich, jak Splitface, czy Jawblade, aby spotkać się z Von Nebulą. Ich starania zostały nagrodzone - XT4, który był wysłannikiem dowódcy Cytadeli, powiedział, że jego pan chce się widzieć z Drużyną Alfa 1. Podczas spotkania Von Nebula został zszokowany na widok Stormera, po czym kazał zamknąć Bohaterów w więzieniu. Jednak Bulk, Stormer, Furno i Breez zorganizowali ucieczkę z więzienia, uwalniając przy tym herosów z wymiaru Cytadeli. Mniej więcej w tym samym czasie na Von Nebula City napadły ogromne Mózgi. Von Nebula szybko się z nimi sprzymierzył, a wkrótce po tym Drużyna Alfa 1 została znowu schwytana. Po tym jak Stormer symulował przejście w stan wegetatywny po przeszukaniu jego umysłu przez pasożyty, uwolnił resztę swojego oddziału. Bohaterowie wykorzystali Core Huntera, aby dostać się do alternatywnego generatora, za pomocą którego wróciliby do domu. Bulk zauważył, że w generatorze brakuje amelium, w którego posiadaniu był Von Nebula. Aby dostać źródło zasilania Bohaterowie sprzymierzyli się ze złoczyńcą, a następnie udali się do Akiyamy Makuro po broń przeciwko Mózgom. Herosi wzięli udział w wielkiej bitwie przeciwko pasożytom, w której pomogła im alternatywna Drużyna Alfa 1 z alternatywnym Stormerem na czele. Wtedy też pokonany został Von Nebula, który został unicestwiony za pomocą własnej mocy. Po tym herosi pożegnali się z ich alternatywnymi odpowiednikami i powrócili do swojego wymiaru. Wkrótce po tym Bulk i pozostała trójka przesłuchała Perjasta, który powiedział im, że to Karter stoi za awarią generatora. Po niedługim czasie Bohaterowie spotkali się z podstępnym robotem, który jednak został zdalnie zabity przez swoich pracodawców. Alternatywne wymiary Rzeczywistość 45098.3 W tym wymiarze Bulk i reszta oddziału Alfa kierowana przez Stormera odkryła podczas Ataku Mózgów galaktyczny spisek skierowany przeciw Hero Factory. Bohaterowie sądząc, iż działają we własnej obronie zniszczyli przeciwników Fabryki Bohaterów, po czym upewnili się, że nikt im już nie zagrozi, przez co stali się galaktycznymi dyktatorami. Rzeczywistość 50678.2 Kiedy Zib wynalazł urządzenie zmieniające złoczyńców w przydatnych członków społeczeństwa, Fabrykę Bohaterów zamknięto. Po tym herosi, w tym prawdopodobnie Bulk, wyruszyli do innych galaktyk w poszukiwaniu nowych wyzwań. Zestawy, w których występował *2182 Bulk 3.0 *6223 Bulk *7168 Dunkan Bulk *7179 Dunkan Bulk i Vapour *44004 Bulk *44025 Maszyna z wiertłem Bulka Filmy, w których występował *LEGO Hero Factory: Fabryka Bohaterów, w odcinkach Chrzest Ognia, Kryzys Rdzeni, Wróg Wewnętrzny, Von Nebula, Ognista Przeprawa, Dzika Planeta część I, Dzika Planeta część II i Brain Attack Gry, w których występował *''Misja: Von Nebula'' *''Creep Crushers'' *''Misja: Dzika Planeta'' *''Breakout'' *''Brain Attack'' Czasopisma, w których występował *''Promocyjny Magazyn Hero Factory'' Słuchowiska, w których występował *''Hero Factory FM '' Książki, w których występował *''Raporty Zwiadowcy Omegi'' Ciekawostki *Promocyjna ksywa Bulka to "Behemot". Kategoria:Hero Factory (postacie) Kategoria:Roboty